Perdón y Reencuentro
by Merii Loves Vanilla
Summary: Casi en el final de LS. Rose se encuentra con Mason mientras todavía sigue inconsciente... One-shot


**Pues... este es mi primer fanfic que cuelgo en el sitio... Es cortito, pero espero que os guste. A mí me caía genial Mason y no quería que muriera, y decidí que no podía dejar la historia así, por eso he hecho esto. ¡Comentad, por favor! :D**

Me desperté en los bosques de St. Vladimir. En un primer momento pensé que Adrian me había arrastrado a uno de sus sueños provocados por el espíritu, o incluso Sonya, pero ese pensamiento desapareció al recordar los últimos hechos conscientes.

Tasha me había disparado. Lo que debía de significar que yo estaba muerta.

Me levanté despacio y me sacudí el polvo de los pantalones. Miré a mi alrededor en busca de alguna pista sobre por qué estaba allí. ¿Tenía problemas para encontrar la paz, como Mason? Y si era así, ¿qué hacía en St. Vladimir?

Completamente confundida, suspiré. Pensé en dirigirme al edificio de novatos a encontrar respuestas, pero oí una voz familiar a mi espalda.

- Hola, Rose.

Me giré bruscamente y me encontré cara a cara con un pelirrojo de ojos azules que me dedicaba una sonrisa traviesa.

- Mason… - susurré.

Mi garganta se negó a articular más sonidos y permanecí allí inmóvil, mirándole. Se acercó a mí despacio, como quien acecha a un animal salvaje y no sabe cómo reaccionará a su cercanía. Al final conseguí hablar.

- Estás muerto. Tú no estás aquí, me lo estoy imaginando. O tal vez yo esté muerta y haya ido al cielo, pero no lo creo… - divagué.

Solté una risita nerviosa y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Sin pensarlo, corrí hacia él y le abracé. Mason correspondió a mi abrazo.

- No estás muerta - me dijo -. Bueno, en realidad sí, pero por poco tiempo.

Parpadeé, perpleja. No le entendía. ¿Cómo iba a estar muerta por un tiempo limitado? O lo estás o no lo estás.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Qué al igual que Lissa te trajo de vuelta hace años, esta vez volverás tú sola a la vida.

Sacudí la cabeza mostrando mi incredulidad.

- Eso no puede ser posible…

- Sí, lo es, pero no te he traído aquí para hablarte de ello. Necesitaba hablar contigo una vez más y esta era una oportunidad única.

Asentí y aguardé a que me dijera lo que fuera que necesitara decirme. Mason respiró hondo y se dispuso a hablar.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- ¿Decirte el qué? - le pregunté. Tenía una vaga idea de a qué se refería, pero preferí asegurarme.

- Que no me querías y nunca lo hiciste - dijo con seriedad.

Tragué saliva con fuerza y miré hacia otro lado. No podía enfrentar sus ojos ahora que él sabía que todo había sido una mentira. Me planteé la opción de marcharme de allí, pero me pareció muy cobarde. Cuando se marchó a Spokane estaba dispuesta a decirle toda la verdad a la cara, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad. Ahora la tenía e iba a aprovecharla.

- Yo… - comencé vacilante - te amaba. Realmente lo hacía. Pero no en la manera en la que me querías tú a mí. Yo lo siento mucho, Mason. Te utilicé. Quise sentir algo por ti que sentía por alguien más y me aproveché de tus sentimientos. Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme por eso… y por todo lo demás.

Lágrimas se comenzaron a derramar por mi cara mientras terminaba mi pequeño discurso. Mason me miró con cariño y pude ver en el fondo de su mirada una pequeña chispa de su antiguo amor por mí.

- No hay nada que perdonar, Rose - me dijo suavemente -. Simplemente desearía que me lo hubieras dicho antes.

Mason deshizo nuestro abrazo y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

- ¿Sabes? Jamás imaginé que acabarías con alguien como el Guardián Belikov. Ahora me doy cuenta de que os parecéis más de lo que en un primer momento me pareció. Os complementáis de una manera en la que tú y yo nunca lo hicimos.

Mason miró hacia el cielo, en el cual se veía una hermosa puesta de sol.

- Es hora de que te marches - dijo apesadumbrado - y vuelvas al plano terrenal. Ha sido genial volver a verte, Rose. Y espero que no te ofendas si te digo que no quiero volver a verte en situaciones como esta en mucho, mucho tiempo - dijo sonriendo de nuevo.

Me reí. No quería volver a estar cerca de morir hasta que fuera muy vieja. Todavía tenía que vivir muchas cosas con todos. Apenas me había reconciliado con Dimitri y vuelto al lado de Lissa.

Mason me besó en la frente y susurró en mi oído.

- Cuando despiertes no recordarás este encuentro.

- ¿Qué? - repliqué -. ¿Por qué no? ¡Yo quiero acordarme de esto!

- Reglas del otro mundo - me explicó -. No puedes recordar nada si vuelves. Lo más probable es que también tengas experiencias como esta del momento del accidente de coche y tampoco se te permitiera recordarlas. Pero yo si lo recordaré. - Se separó de mí- . Y cuando volvamos a encontrarnos, te prometo que te lo explicaré todo de nuevo. Adiós, Rose.

Mientras Mason se alejaba, sentí como algo tiraba de mí y me hacía desaparecer de ese plano. Me sumí en la inconsciencia durante un tiempo que no sabría determinar.


End file.
